Promise me forever
by Blood.Tears.Gold
Summary: SMUT with only a teeny tiny bit of story for context. Rachel doesn't want to come out uses a beard to hide her sexuality from the public eye. Quinn is done with hiding their relationship and decides to punish Rachel for not appreciating her enough.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is just a little drabble that has been floating around in my head for a couple of days. It's kinky Rachel and Quinn getting it on. Several kinks will be filled in this one (if you guys want chapter 2 of course) so the warnings that are appropriate for the first chapter are: BDSM(very light so far) and nipple play. So if that's not your thing this is the time to leave **** There will be mistakes and my apologies for those in advance!..ENJOY!**

**Promise me forever**

Rachel has no idea what is waiting for her. She has no idea that the recent rumors in the tabloids have driven you to near madness. You swear that if you see one more picture of her and that oaf of a guy on a cover of a magazine with the phrase: 'Yes, we are together!' printed underneath – you are going to lose your shit. It is one thing to hide your relationship but it's a whole other story when beards are involved. You know it isn't real, however that doesn't mean it doesn't upset you. It hurts when Rachel tells you that she doesn't want to come out yet because she thinks it will jeopardize her career. You can only have her fully in your shared apartment.

You love your apartment. The place holds so many shared memories like snuggling on the comfy couch, evenings filled with blushes and innocent hand holding, first kisses, sloppy kisses and eventually sex. Then of course, more sex, incredibly hot sex, experimental sex but basically just very loving and amazing sex. You really do love your apartment but on days like today it's suffocating. The way you have to let go of her hand when you open the door to let the outside world in, the way you have to control yourself when she is so incredibly adorable and all you want to do is kiss her. Every evening you hope to wake up in a world where everything is different. Where Rachel will jump into your arms when you visit her on set, so you can twirl her around and kiss her senseless. Where, when Rachel is nominated for a tony, you can sit next to her and hold her hand when they call out her name in victory.

So far, the days have not changed. Every day she leaves you behind to go to work with her stupid fake boyfriend and you are left at home, editing manuscripts. You love your work, you really do but it gives you too much alone time with your thoughts. Rachel is always on your mind and you can't shake the feeling that everything for her is much easier. That she doesn't feel the same pain you do. The thought cripples you because you love Rachel more than anything. You are going to marry her someday and have a family of brown eyed kids. Deep down you know Rachel loves you too, that she wants all that with you but the nagging feeling is still there. When a month ago Rachel's publicist, who you now absolutely despise, suggested the use of beards to get the attention away from their living arrangement, you had of course agreed. Rachel wanted to go along with it because her career was going so well. You thought you could handle it, you really did. However, now you are not sure. Not sure at all. Rachel has been showing you almost every night how much she loves you with her fingertips that glide so deliciously across your skin, her lips sucking in all the right places. You want everything with her. You want it all.

After seeing Rachel on almost every channel on tv, prancing around with that new Hollywood heartthrob, you couldn't contain the anger and the hurt you felt. You would show Rachel that you are the only one who can make her feel the way you do. Who can love her like you do. A tipping point has been reached. You are going to show her who is boss and you will show her good. You know how much Rachel likes it when you take charge and are in control of what happens in the bedroom. You feel how wet she gets every time you fuck her while you hold her hands above her hand. How her pussy clenches when you playfully spank her during your lovemaking. Today you are going to bring it to a new level. An experience she will never forget.

When Rachel said she had to go to a dinner party with the cast the Broadway show she is currently starring in, you had commented on her wardrobe options and kissed her goodbye like a good girlfriend would. Rachel had smiled and had scratched your hairline like she knows you like and then she left with a huge smile on her face and her designer clutch tucked under her arm. You had watched until you couldn't see Rachel's taillights anymore. That's when you started to prepare. You retrieved the large box of toys that Santana and Brittany had given you after you told them that you and Rachel finally got together, and emptied it on the bed. They really had gone all out and for a second you just stared at the pile of leather and silicone. You organized everything by what they are used for and then by color, which basically covered the whole bed. Then you emptied the desk and chose the objects you were going to use on Rachel that night. You hadn't actually used many toys in your relationship. A dildo and sometimes a strap-on was really all you had ever experimented with. It wasn't that it wasn't pleasurable when you used toys but Rachel always wanted to _make love _and was more of a sensual person than a _let's fuck hard and dirty _one. Tonight would hopefully change that. When you had the desk filled with the desired objects you cleared out the bed and went downstairs for a light dinner and bad reality shows. Rachel would text you when she left the restaurant and you would prepare the last things then.

The actual text came about 3 hours later so you grabbed some ice from the freezer and put it in a bucket. You rushed upstairs and had stripped naked. You put on red lace panties, an old warbler tie that you know Rachel loves and your best fuck me heels. Turning on some candles around the room, you can hear a car pulling up so you dim the lights and stand in the middle of the room. The sound of keys rattling near the door signal Rachel's proximity and for a second you are nervous. Nervous that she will refuse you and will tell you to stop but the front door opens and there is no turning back.

'Quinn?' Her voice is loud in the quiet apartment but you don't make a sound. You can hear her footsteps go to the kitchen and back and you know that they will come to you eventually. When they do, Rachel stops at the door and looks at you questioningly.

'Come in and close the door behind you.' Your voice is sharp and clipped but you don't care. Rachel, probably in shock, obeys your command and you watch as she puts her clutch on the chair next to the door.

'What's all this about?' The question is no louder than a whisper and you smile at her mockingly. Closing the gap between you two you grab her jaw in one hand gently.

'Rachel, baby, you can't expect me to just go along with this whole sham you are involved in? To just accept the fact that you prance around town with that loser of a co-star, huh? No, no Rach, it doesn't work that way. You are mine and I think you need a reminder.' You tighten your hold on her jaw and while you stare into those beautiful brown orbs of your girlfriend, they change and darken with lust. Rachel nods – or attempts to with the hold your hand still covering her jaw. You kiss her deeply then because you need the connection, you need the confidence boost to allow you to keep going with this. Rachel deepens the kiss almost immediately and you force yourself to pull away because you have to be in control tonight.

'Strip.'

Rachel starts to unbutton her blouse but it is taking too long.

'Faster.' The words are said harshly and a part of you feels bad. The bigger part though, feels powerful and like you matter – like Rachel really does need you.

Her hands are already trembling and you know that your stare makes her nervous. You don't move away though and stand right in front of her until she is only in her bra and panties. She is looking at you with wide eyes and you have to stop yourself from kissing her again. It's serious now. It's time to make her yours again.

'That will do for now. Get on the bed, on your knees.' Your voice is commanding but you try to not sound hostile. You don't want to scare her, you just want to love her. Rachel nods and gets on the bed silently. She places her knees a fraction apart and looks at you questioningly.

'Perfect. Now wait here.' You leave the room and close the door behind you. You sigh deeply and make your way to the guest bedroom where you put the strap-on on and take the leather whip in your hand. You don't actually plan on using that particular whip but seeing the look on Rachel's face when you take it back into the room should be enough. It's a very thin whip with only a small flap of leather at the tip. You know that in the other room, Rachel is probably doubting herself. Should she move or stay put like you said? What is going to happen? Why?

This is all part of your plan though. You want to leave her alone for long enough so she can see the toys on the desk, to think about what might or might not happen tonight. However, the break from the room also gives you time to, besides putting on the strap on, also mentally prepare yourself. You have her on her knees on your bed and that thought alone causes you to be dripping wet.

Once the strap on is in place and you feel confident enough to go back into the bedroom you turn the door knob and step inside. Rachel's small gasp of surprise is like music to your eyes and you smile wickedly at her. Her eyes are switching from the silicone between your legs and the whip wielding hand.

'Like what you see, baby?' Rachel has a dazed expression on her face and the only way you know that she even heard you is because of an imperceptive nod. You stroke the strap on casually with your free hand and Rachel's eyes follow the movement like a hawk. Walking up to the bed you twirl the whip with your fingers and land it harshly on the mattress in front of Rachel. The whacking sound snaps her out of her daze and she can't stop the little jump that makes her look incredibly adorable. You slide the tip of the whip across the bed sheets until it touches her left knee.

'Spread.' She complies instantly and her legs slide a little further apart. 'Arms up and over your head.' This time she hesitates halfway, she looks pensive with her arms halfway up. The tip of the whip gently pushes her right arm further up and she sighs while her arms continue their journey. She looks so beautiful like this. So open and completely yours to do whatever with. You stroke her cheek with the whip and slowly drag it down her body. You try to keep the touch as soft as possible and the trail of goose bumps that follow it let you know that the pressure is just right.

'You didn't think that I would just go along with it all did you?' The whip slides across the swell of a breast. 'That I would just watch as you prance around with prince charming on your arm while I'm waiting for you at home.' Across a bra covered nipple. Your eyes follow the trail as the whip slides across trembling abs. 'I don't want it anymore, Rach. It's enough. Tonight, I will show you what you have here, with me.' You look up as you slide the whip over her panties covered pussy. Your eyes meet and she gasps as you apply gentle pressure on the whip. 'Tonight is all about you and your desires. I will make you cum until you can't even see straight anymore.' You rub the whip up and down and Rachel's breaths come out in short bursts. 'If at any point you are uncomfortable with something I am doing, say Barbra, okay?' You still the whip and look at Rachel pointedly. She nods with a solemn expression on her face as a single tear slides down her cheek. Your heart clenches at the sadness expressed because of you. You slide onto the bed to sit across from her and lean your forehead against hers. Your hands cup her face as you stare into her eyes. Her face crumples as you kiss her tears away. Her hands still hang limply above her head and you bring them down so they can wrap around you.

'Baby, it's okay. I love you so much.' You kiss her softly and stroke her cheek. She sniffles against you and murmurs something unintelligible. 'Speak up, honey. I can't understand anything you're saying.' She looks up at you through wet eyelashes and takes a shuddering breath.

'I'm just so sorry. I love you so much.' The apology is followed with more sniffling and stifled sobs. 'I can't lose you Quinn, I can't.' She tightens her arms around you and you chuckle despite the seriousness of the situation.

'You could never lose me, Rach. I will always be here at home, waiting for you to come back to me.' Those are probably the most sincere words you have ever spoken and Rachel responds with another sob. You cup her sex through her panties and a sob turns into a sigh. 'However, I still need to show you that I will not accept this behavior anymore. Something has to change, baby. So remember, Barbra, yeah?' She heaves another heavy breath before she nods resolutely. You slide backwards of the bed, your heels making a loud clacking noise on the hardwood floor.

'Take off, your bra.' Rachel moves quickly and before you know it, the bra flies through the room and you are looking at her glorious breasts.

'Play with your nipples. Pinch them, squeeze them, prepare them.' You know she wants to ask what you have in mind but a strict look halts her and she swallows the question. Her hands glide over her abs and up over her breasts. She circles her areolas with two fingers before stroking the half hard peaks of her breasts. You watch, fascinated, as the peaks become stiffer until they look like they could cut glass. You tear your eyes away from the sight and turn to the desk filled with toys. Rachel's breathy sighs make your knees weak and the area between your legs throb. The nipple clamps you had in mind look menacing and it takes you a while to figure out how to change the tightness of the squeeze it will give. Once you figure it out you change it to the weakest. Rachel's nipples are incredibly sensitive and you don't want to hurt her. You check the strength on the skin between your fingers and when that doesn't hurt you decide they are okay. Walking back to the bed you hide the clamps in your hands. Rachel is rocking slightly back and fro as her hands are working her nipples.

'Look up for me, baby.' Rachel's head rolls backwards as her eyes find the ceiling. You remove her left hand and blow some cool air over her rock hard nipple. Rachel shudders and moans in the back of her throat. Her hand finds your shoulder for balance as she rocks back and forth a couple of times. You place your hand on her ribcage right under her breast to stop the movement and gently apply the clamp on the peaked nipple. Fascinated by the sight, you lean a bit closer to watch the nipple be squeezed. Rachel's hand on your shoulder tightens and she groans deeply. Moving on to the other nipple you go through the same steps. Rachel now knows what's coming and tightens her hand even more as you put the second clamp in place. She looks so hot with her nipples clamped and her chest heaving, making her breast jiggle slightly.

'You can look down now, baby.' Rachel slowly rocks her head forwards and looks down at the clamps in wonder. You cup her sex through her panties again as you lean forward and kiss her between her breasts. 'Hands behind your back.' Your command is immediately obeyed and Rachel's hand disappears from your shoulder. You leave wet sloppy kisses all round her boobs, getting closer and closer to the clamps with each round. Rachel's head is thrown back and she is moaning wantonly. When your tongue licks her areolas, she keens and arches her back against your mouth. You lick the clamp where her nipple squeezes out a bit and Rachel loses it. She shudders violently and her hands grip your shoulders as she rocks back and forth in quick succession. It takes you a second before you realize she is coming already. You have never made Rachel cum by breast play only so for a second you just look at her dumbfounded. Rachel eventually comes down from her high and blushes furiously when she catches you staring.

'That was..unexpected.' You can't really find words for what just happens so you just leave it at that as Rachel stares down at the bed, her arms now limp by her sides. You never gave her permission to move her arms, they were supposed to stay behind her back. 'Didn't I tell you to put your arms behind your back?' Rachel's head snaps up and you smile at her devilishly. You get off the bed and are back at the desk again where you choose two pairs of pink fabric lined handcuffs. 'Take off your panties.' Rachel starts to move but winches as the clamps make the change in position slightly uncomfortable. She slides the panties to the ground slowly before getting back on the bed. 'Are the clamps uncomfortable, baby?' She nods but you don't feel sorry for her. 'Don't worry, they will come off in a second. Now lay down on your back with your arms stretched out to the side.' Rachel stays silent as she gets into the required position. You can see her thighs still trembling slightly and the fact that she is still so aroused makes a drop of wetness slide down your inner thigh. You move your finger to catch it and hold it in front of Rachel's face. 'Open up.' Rachel's lips part and you slide your finger inside her mouth. She sucks immediately and your knees almost buckle at the feeling. When you are sure your finger is clean you take it out of Rachel's mouth and grab her left wrist. You make quick work of the handcuffs and Rachel is now laying immobilized in the middle of the bed.

You get up on the bed and spread her legs open wide with your hands. Her pussy is red and swollen and you can't help the soft moan that escapes your lips at the sight. 'Hmm..you are so ready for me, baby.' Rachel nods in agreement and cants her hips upwards. 'Ah ah aahh..' you sing song as you crawl higher up the bed until the strap on you are still donning is resting on Rachel's mound. Your mouth finds her neck and you suck hard, a whiny moan escapes Rachel's throat. One of your hands softly flicks at the clamp still attached to Rachel's nipples and she can't stop her hips from thrusting upwards against the strap on. You lick your way down Rachel's torso and stop at her delicious abs. You lick bite and suck until a dozen or so marks are scattered across the tout skin. Rachel is moaning nonstop and writhing under you, you are soaked yourself and you can't drag this out much longer. You need to come, soon. You lick further down until you are face to face with Rachel's centre. You flick your tongue over the engorged clit. Rachel keens and you have to hold her hips still with your hands so she doesn't throw you off. You suck hard on the little nub and wetness coats your chin. You lick down her slit and slide your tongue into the source of those delicious juices. You tongue fuck her for a minute or so before you can't take it anymore.

You sit up on your knees and drag the strap on through the abundant wetness. Once you are sure you have completely coated the silicone you gently press forward. Rachel releases a guttural moan and you have to force yourself not to slam home immediately and fuck the living daylights out of her. Once you are about halfway in, you pull out and move back in slowly. This time you bottom out completely and Rachel is just looking at you dazedly. You start moving slowly as the insert rubs your clit perfectly. The movement comes naturally and after a couple of slow thrusts you start to pick up the pace. Setting a rhythm you place your right elbow next to Rachel's head and kiss her deeply. During the kiss you pick up space and before long you are fucking her hard and fast. The sound of flesh slapping together mixed with moans, that come from you both, fills the room. While you are pounding Rachel's pussy, you take off the right nipple clamp and press down onto the nipple to rub her through the pain. Rachel arches her chest as she moans loudly and you can feel her pussy trying to clamp down on the strap on.

'Are you close, baby? Are you gonna cum on my cock?' You whisper the words into Rachel's ear, never faltering the punishing rhythm of your hips. Rachel's response comes in the form of a loud keen and as you feel your own pussy pulls with the nearness of an orgasm you take off the left nipple clamp. Rachel almost shoots off the bed as you cover the just release nipple with your mouth and press your tongue flat against it. The resistance on your 'cock' and the sounds Rachel is making tell you she is coming. Hard. A couple more thrusts send you flying as well and you snap your hips irregularly against Rachel as you ride through your orgasm.

**A/N: As I said, there is a lot more to cum! (do you see what I did there? It's a pun! No? well alright..) Anyway your reviews and suggestions motivate me to write more so please take a second out of your day to tell me what you think?:) Anything you really want to see? Really don't want to see? Let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise me forever**

You are still laying on top of Rachel, panting and casually rocking your hips against hers. The aftershocks of your orgasm are strong and every time one hits, your hips snap forward a little harder. Rachel is breathing heavily and a light sheen of sweat covers her forehead. Her arms are still spread wide because of the handcuffs and you decide to keep them there for a little while longer. Keeping your hips sheathed between hers, you bow your back so you can get your face on eyelevel with her breasts. Her nipples are still rock hard and red from the clamps and you can't help but take one in your mouth. You nibble and suck on the sensitive skin while you palm her other breast roughly. Rachel is tugging on her restraints she tries to arch to get closer to the touch but can't because the weight of your body in hers is holding her down. Swirling your tongue around her nipple you slowly rock your hips backwards. Rachel pulls harder on the restraints and you can feel her muscles tensing with the need to bow her back but you are relentless and won't let her move an inch. You wrench your mouth away from her breast and decide that it's time to move on to the next part you have planned. You sit up and slowly retract the strap on from Rachel's tight heat. Rachel mewls and shudders as her thighs tremble with the feeling the friction evokes.

The strap on is slick with Rachel's juices and you casually stroke your index fingers along the realistic ridges near the head. You lean forward and balance your weight on your right hand until you are face to face with Rachel again. The strap on is nestles snuggly between you two and you can feel Rachel faintly thrust upwards.

'Open up, baby.' You present her with your slick fingers but Rachel clamps her mouth shut. You can see the defiance in her eyes and it doesn't surprise you one bit. Rachel is known for being extremely stubborn and you expected that aspect of her personality to shine through at some point during the evening. 'Rachel! Open your mouth!' Your command is met with a fierce shake of the head and a furrowed brow - her mouth is still closed. You frown. 'There will be consequences if you don't follow orders Berry. So, one more chance.' You can see determination set in Rachel's features and you can't help but smile menacingly at her. A sliver of doubt flits through her eyes but is quickly replaced by defiance. You slide your slick fingers just above Rachel's upper lip and you can see the muscles in Rachel's neck tense with restraint. She tries to move her head away but your hand just follows until you are satisfied with the amount of cum right under her nose. When you remove your hand she looks at you with what only can be described as a death stare and continuous to struggle. You get up and off the bed and walk over to the head of the bed. Rachel is looking at you apprehensively and excitements shoots through you. Your hand slides sensually down your body until it meets the harness still strapped tightly around your hips.

'I told you there'd be consequences, didn't I? Her eyes shoot from your eyes down to the silicone between your legs and back up again. You decide to not wait any longer and remove the dildo from the harness. The harness is actually quite comfortable and you feel empowered when you wear it. You crawl back onto the bed end kneel next to Rachel's torso. You trace the still sticky tip of the dildo around a straining nipple and across quivering abs. When the tip glides over her mound and across her still sensitive clit, she thrusts upward and a gasp escapes her lips. You waste no time and position the silicone at her entrance. You swallow her moan with your mouth as you push in the dildo roughly deep in her quivering channel. Your wrist slides across her rock hard clit with every thrust and the moans that come out of Rachel are almost obscene. You kiss her sloppily, dragging your tongue across her upper lip to taste some of her essence that is still smeared there. You grab the little hairs at the base of her neck and pull them softly so her head cants backwards. The angle is better now and you continue kissing her for all that you're worth. Rachel is trying to catch her breath. You can feel it when every time you thrust in, her breath catches and she tries to suck in much needed air between kisses. When your wrist starts cramping with effort you pull away with a final peck on her bottom lip. It becomes more and more difficult to push into Rachel and you realize that she must be close. Her lips are parted and you know that this is the right moment to do what you had in mind. You switch hands so now your right hand is thrusting the dildo into Rachel's sopping pussy while you shake out your cramped right wrist. A long drawn out moan escapes Rachel as she hurdles towards her orgasm. When she is almost there you slide the dildo out of her and stop all stimulation. Rachel's hips cant up to follow the movement but its futile and as she groans and shoots you another death stare, you use your right hand to rub steady circles around her engorged clit. Rachel shoots off the bed and her eyes slam shut. You use this moment to put the tip of the slick dildo against her lips. Her eyes shoot open at the touch but she can't help the moan that leaves her lips as you apply more pressure on her clit. You slide the tip of the dildo into her mouth as you pick up the pace with your fingers.

'You better suck it like a good girl.' Rachel's lips wrap around the silicone immediately and you can feel your own pussy pulsing with want. It's s erotic to see her like this. Completely at your mercy. You decide to tease her a bit more and stop the motion of your fingers. Rachel groans around her now full mouth and bucks her hips.

'Yes, baby ride my hand.' Your voice comes out deep and rough and your thighs are trembling but your hands are occupied so there isn't much you can do. You settle on rocking back and forth while you watch Rachel get closer and closer to her release. 'Come on, ride it if you want to come!' Rachel screams around the dildo as her hips buck harshly against your hand. You can feel her pussy pulsing as sticky wetness slides down her folds and onto the bed. You really want to taste her some more so you push the dildo a little further into her mouth slowly – just enough that you won't have to hold onto it anymore. 'You better keep that in your mouth.' You attempt to sound threatening but your own arousal makes your voice crack. Rachel nods nonetheless and when you release the end of the dildo, she sucks and it stays in place. You settle back between her legs and wrap your lips around her clit immediately. Rachel arches into you and you need to use both your hands to keep her down. You spend a couple of minutes just licking up her juices and enjoying the moment. Your own arousal has ebbed a bit and you know that if you wait just a while longer it will be even better when you finally do come.

A whine coming from Rachel's stuffed mouth shakes you out of your thoughts so you tear your mouth away from her puffy pussy lips. You can't help but chuckle at the look of frustration on Rachel's face. You shuffle over to her and retrieve the dildo from her mouth. She smacks her lips a couple of times and swallows the buildup of saliva.

'Quinn, that was.. I can't even..you made your point and..' You interrupt her then because Rachel can't possibly think that this is all? That you haven't prepared more for her? The sound of your voice makes Rachel's mouth snap shut.

'It's not over yet, baby, we are just getting started.' The somewhat panicked look she shoots your way makes you giddy with excitement. You can't wait to try all these new things with her – see if she likes it. You press a quick kiss to her lips and then get off of the bed. 'Now I'm going to take the handcuffs off, okay baby? I don't want you to move though, so just stay put.' Rachel still seems to be speechless but nods regardless. You walk past the desk and pick up some silk scarves and make your way to Rachel's left wrist. Unclasping the handcuff you kiss the red line on her wrist where the cuff has created an angry red line. You walk around the bed and do the same with the other hand.

'Are you very sore, honey? You frown concernedly down at Rachel while you rub her right wrist softly.

'I'm okay, just curious about what's next.' She looks at you hopefully but you won't tell her a thing. It's all about the surprises tonight.

'Roll over, baby.' Rachel huffs but does as you say and you arrange her a bit so she is in the middle of the bed again. 'Now ass up.' You tap her ass playfully as she sits up on her knees. 'No, Rach. Head on the mattress with your ass up. And spread your arms out again.' She looks at you questioningly as she bends over hesitantly. For a second, you look at her prone form and marvel at the sight. She looks so beautiful like this and you can't wait to make her cum over and over. You silently take her right wrist again and tie it to the bedpost with the silk scarf before doing the same on the other side.

The desk holds many options for you now. So many different things to try. You eventually decide on a simple flogger and a mini-butt plug. The flogger is very simple, a leather covered handle with strips of leather leading out of it. The strips are soft but you know that when you flick them just right they can still sting a bit. The butt plug is only about 1.5 fingers wide but you and Rachel have never had before anal sex so you know you have to take it slow. If Rachel will 'Barbra' tonight, you think it will be because of the plug but you really want to try it so you decide to just try it and see how it goes. You walk back to the bed and set the items down between Rachel's legs so she can't see them.

'Are you comfortable?' The question is really just an afterthought. You need Rachel to be able to stay in this position for a while because you will need your time with that beautiful ass and those delicious looking pussy lips. An annoyed 'Yes' makes you chuckle and you stroke your hand from the base of her back, across her spine until you reach her neck where you softly scratch like you know Rachel likes. Your own arousal is gearing up again with the thought of what's to come. You need to come before you continue because seeing Rachel like this is doing things with your body that never really happened before. Well, it happened that one time Rachel did this sexy striptease for you when you turned 26. Shaking your head to get rid of the memory, you decide on a plan that will hopefully will be pleasurable for you but also Rachel.

'Just wait right here, baby, I'll be right back.' You pat her head and laugh at the annoyed grunt and a tug on the scarves keeping her in place. You run to the kitchen as fast as you can and get the duster from the cupboard. On the way back to the bedroom, you walk a little slower and make sure that the duster you got isn't really dusty cause sneezing during sex is definitely not sexy. When you walk into the bedroom you are greeted by Rachel's ass in all its glory and you take in the supple looking mounds for a couple of seconds before you continue on your way towards the bed. Rachel looks a bit grumpy and you chuckle at the sight.

'You can stop frowning, missy. Don't you think it's time to make me cum?' Rachel just grunts in response and you can't help but chuckle again. You gently remove the pillow from under Rachel's cheek and she whines at the effort she now has to put in to not fall flat on her face. 'Don't worry, baby. You'll have something to lean on soon enough.' You place the pillow straight up against the headboard and climb on to the bed. 'Now I just need to slide right..here..yeah..' Struggling a bit with the position, you eventually have it just right. You are sitting with your back against the headboard with your legs over Rachel's shoulders. Rachel's face is now right in front of your dripping pussy and the sight of those full lips so close to the center of your pleasure makes your clit throb with need.

'Now, eat me.'

She looks up to you with those beautiful brown orbs and you can see the arousal swirling around in them. This position will definitely be used again. You thread your fingers through her hair and push her closer to you. She shuffles a bit closer on her knees and without warning sucks your clit harshly into her mouth. Your hips buck involuntarily and you're not sure if you want to pull her closer or push her away but before you can make a decision she is flicker her tongue over your clit just the way you like and all coherent thought leaves your mind. You push her lower and she luckily catches on to what you want and thrusts her tongue into your overflowing pussy. The duster is still clutched in your hand and when you remember you have it you bring it up to your chest. You brush the soft material across your nipples and sigh at the pleasurable tickle it evokes. Rachel is going to like this. You brush the duster across her back while you buck against her mouth. Her tongue is doing things to you that make you see stars. She moans against you as the duster reaches her sides you can see the muscles jumping at the tickle. You slide the duster lower until it reaches the swell of her ass and a low hum against your clit tells you that she likes it. Your thighs are trembling and you know you aren't going to last whole lot longer but you try with all your might to just hold on a while longer. You tug Rachel away from your pussy for just a second so you can catch your breath. Rachel is breathing heavily and when you slide the duster down the crevice between her ass cheeks, she shivers and irregular pants of hot air brush against your center.

'You like it, Rach?' You move the duster up and down slowly just barely threading the crevice but Rachel is tugging at her restraints and her back muscles are tensing. You guide her mouth back to your clit and speed up the up and down movement of the duster. Rachel is rocking back and forth as much as her restraints allow and you know she wants that extra friction on her clit to send her flying. However, you are unable to reach it from this angle so she will just have to wait. Rachel's mouth is doing wonders on your clit and the moans that you are causing with the duster send shockwaves straight through your core. You are so close and you can't take it anymore to be hunched forward so you remove the duster from Rachel's body and just relax back against the headboard. You ignore Rachel's whine and just pull her face closer to your pussy. Your hips are starting to buck irregularly and you just need a little more to actually fall over the edge. You drop the duster and plant your feet steadily on the mattress.

'Stick out your tongue.' Rachel stops her administrations and raises an eyebrow at you questioningly but does as you say. You grab her face with both your hands and hold it steady while you use the leverage of your legs to push yourself against the headboard and cant up your hips to meet Rachel's tongue. You close your eyes at the pleasure that shoots through you as you start humping Rachel's face in a steady rhythm. After a few seconds, you are close again and with one final thrust, you fall apart. Stars flash in front of your eyes as you buck irregularly against Rachel's mouth. You roll your hips in slow motion against her face riding out every single aftershock until you simply can't hold yourself up anymore. You relax back down onto the mattress as you pant through the afterglow of a very powerful orgasm. Rachel rests her head on your inner thigh and she also seems pretty spent. Her face is covered with your juices and you smile lazily at the sight. You pat her cheek lovingly and allow her a couple of minutes to recuperate. You need a few minutes as well cause your limbs feel like jell-o.

'We'll continue in 5 minutes, baby.' Rachel whines and looks up at you with an exhausted expression but you won't budge on this. It's Rachel's time to suffer now.

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 2! Let me know what you liked? Didn't like? Reviews are awesome so if you have the time..make my day :D? I'm sorry for any mistakes..i know I make those quite regularly! The third and final chapter will hopefully be up this weekend!**


End file.
